Mathter and Fervent
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Antimatter_Boy.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise A freak altercation with Team Go's number-focused foe, the Mathter, leaves Ron affected by his power. Now, Ron's destroying everything he touches, and Kim and Hego need to do something. Meanwhile, Ron's dad is trying to prove himself to his son that he can be as much a hero to him as Kim. Mission Briefing * Villains: The Mathter * Evil plot: seek revenge on Go City and after Ron ignored him in a battle in Go City, until he destroyed Ron's tape recorder, and yelled, "That cost 20 bucks," targeted Ron for destruction, by first destroying his life, and then Ron, himself. * Kim's transportation: Kim's own car and the Team Go Car. Episode Description Transcript Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard *"Hero Project Due Monday: Save the Date" *"Welcome Anti-Matter Boy" Memorable Quotes *'Ron': Hey, that cost 20 bucks. *'Hego': Hanging with Ron will be a blast. *'Ron:' Hey, it's wet. *'Mr. Stoppable': Nobody puts my son in a bubble! *'Ron': [to his father] You are a hero. *'Mr. Stoppable': I am no hero, I am actuary of the year. Notes *It was not a member of Team Go or Team Possible who defeated the Mathter, but actually Mr. Stoppable, Ron's father, who has been named "Actuary of the Year", who was the only one present able to defeat the Mathter in his own infinity dome. *When Ron called his father a hero, it gave Mr. Stoppable the confidence needed in order to defeat the Mathter, and to save his son. Production Information *In this episode, Kim is the second female to be seen putting on nail polish, the first is Shego in Odds Man In and Steal Wheels. Errors *If Rufus was in Ron's pocket, when the Mathter affixed the ray on Ron, how come he is not antimatter as well? *When the Mathter was affixing his attention onto Ron in the parking lot, Rufus fell out of Ron's pocket. Yet after the Mathter left and Hego was talking to Ron and Kim, we see Rufus in Ron's pocket. Then after things are blowing up, in the next scene, Ron is in an antimatter ball and Rufus is not in one at all. **Rufus is alive, he can move in and out of his own accord. *When the Mathter was attacking Go City, where he encountered Hego, Kim, and Ron, no one in that entire scene even mentioned Ron Stoppable's name, yet the Mathter knew the following information about Ron by the next scene: **Ronald Stoppable's full name, address, workplace, and school. The question is how did he find out this information when all he had to go on was Ron's appearance. ***Do not underestimate Ron's ability to leave a mark on the world. He was the sidekick of a world-famous heroine, personally covered at least once in Middleton news prior to that point, a published writer, and by then had helped save Go City twice and likely appeared in their own news archives. Any of those could match Ron's picture to his name, identify him as Kim's sidekick, and list his school. Ron would also have a driver's license, which would have his address. He might have had an employee ID card with the same, and if not, with an address you could walk right up to their mailbox and go through it. Keep in mind the Mathter's methods of finding all this were likely not legal. *When Ron bumped into the fire hydrant, causing it to explode, he felt the water, which made him comment on it being wet, but should not the water also explode on contact?. *In Go Team Go, Hego mentioned that only a member of Team Go can activate the door for it to open. How can Kim and Ron just walk in, while Hego, who is the only one inside the tower, is dancing and singing to an Oh Boyz song. They should not have been able to enter, unless he pressed the button in order to open the door. **This "rule" was proven inaccurate in that very same episode. What Hego should have said was that only a person with a Team Go glow can open the door from the outside. But there are at least three possibilities: ***Kim and Ron, as Team Go's allies, were added to the system as exceptions to the glow rule during their first visit. ***Kim and Ron just broke in. The door is the only known security measure, Kim found an obvious hole in their security during her first visit, and Wade has gotten them into far more secure places. ***It was not actually shown that the door was shut at the time. One of the other members might have left it open in their hurry to leave for the cruise. *In the scene where Kim tells Hego that he might want to work on his timing, the Mathter's calculaser is not seen on the ground after Kim kicked it out of his hand, yet the next time it was shown, in the same exact scene, his calculaser is right by him for him to pick up. Continuity Hego is singing and dancing to an Oh Boyz song. Allusions Cast Full Credits Gallery Snapshot 8 (9-5-2012 11-18 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-5-2012 11-19 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-5-2012 11-22 PM).png Snapshot 32 (9-6-2012 2-57 AM).png Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-6-2012 5-12 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-6-2012 5-16 PM).png 20170712_182040.png External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries